Desires and Cakes
by Allora22701
Summary: After a startling revelation that makes 4 couple's relationships spiral out of control, their romance and feelings for each other start growing. Four different engaged couples.. Four different fates.. Will they fall even harder for each other in time for the.. GASP! Wedding!


**Desires and Cakes **

**Chapter 1: **

**Wedding Trouble **

* * *

_**One upon a time, in a very far away planet, there lived many couples that were unhonest with each other, so their parents decided enough was enough and pushed them to get married. **_

_**The first couple didn't protest. The guy thought it was a good chance to actually make a move on his beloved girl. The girl had affections to her partner that she couldn't really explain but was hoping that she might find out in the course of a marriage. **_

_**The second couple was 2 sided. The boy was apparently extremely excited, and the girl carried uneasy emotions because of it. They were already a couple unlike the first, but the girl didn't know whether she wanted to wait longer or get married now. **_

_**The third couple were both happy and agreed to it eagerly. The girl was a bit tsundere about it, but she was happy as well. Great things were expected of their marriage. **_

_**The fourth couple was an arranged marriage, and both girl and boy didn't care as long as their planet was happy because of it. Little did they know that they would fall for each other. **_

_**Four pairs of people. **_

_**Four fates. **_

_**Four destinies.**_

_**Four ultimate loves. **_

_**Four marriages that would shake the galaxy. **_

_**This is a story of desires and cakes. **_

_**May the legendary kings and queens live forever in happiness.. **_

_**But that's another story, for another time...**_

_**Let's start from the beginning. **_

* * *

_The Windmill Kingdom, Noon. _

_The Throne Room._

_The Third Couple_

Auler gritted his teeth in absolute frustration. His family had been avoiding him for the entire day, and none of his questions were being answered about his-

Engagement with Altezza. HIS ENGAGEMENT WITH ALTEZZA!

Auler basked in the happiness of his final wish finally being granted.

But enough of that. Auler thought back to the situation at hand.

The Windmill Kingodm's throneroom wasn't especially big or overdecorated like the Jewlery Kingdom, but it served it's purpouse in generating authority to whoever was sitting on the throne.

Kneeling in front of his father, Auler gulped as he glanced at Altezza, who was also there with him.

She looked strong and beautiful, her hair straightened and long in a ponytail. Her poofy white dress was now designed to hug her curves and was designed more simply. The only jewlery she had on was a tiara and a golden pendant with a large ruby in the middle. Porecelain skin, pouty red lips, an hourglass figure and beautiful emerald green eyes had Auler feeling a bit dizzy from the blast of gourgesness.

Altezza was feeling a bit faint herself from looking at Auler.

A couple years after graduating from the Wonder Academy, Auler had grown. He was now a tall, broad shouldered man with his usually long and unruly hair cut short.

He was much more graceful and elegant in speech, and had the ability to charm with an innocent smile.

The Windmill King grinned. He felt happy just by looking at the two love birds.

An official speech was given, and then the King announced the ground breaking statement that had Auler beaming in happiness and Altezza gasping for words.

"- - - - -, -, - - -!"

* * *

_The Jewlery Kingdom, Afternoon. _

_Bright's Study._

_The Second Couple_

Bright rubbed his eyes, tired and annoyed at his Mother's strange speech. Apparently, he had to come out of his study and stop being a hermit, (which he wasn't) and stop sulking.

Rein and Bright's marriage had been announced about a week ago, and Bright was very very happy. He had thought that Rein would also be happy, but she had looked almost slightly embarrased or even dissapointed!

Bright was so unhappy that he had locked himself up in his room. Right now, the Queen was trying to coax him into coming out. Unfourtanetly for her Majesty, it was coming in one ear and going out the other.

"-and Rein is here right now, too-"

"WHAT!?" Springing out of his seat, Bright slammed the door open.

The Queen smirked. A startled looking young woman fell to the floor in a heap, a bit surprised at the sudden enterance of the prince.

Bright blushed. He hadn't seen Rein in quite a while, and she was looking even more feminine than she had before.

Long strands of blue hair were tied into a loose braid down her back, and her body had developed a figure that was definetly not to be laughed at. The usual blue hat sat on her head, and she wore a white blouse and a blue skirt that went down to her knees, and both hugged her curves nicely.

Rein brushed herself and got back up again, muttering an apology and scarcely looking Bright in the eyes.

Bright himself had also gone through a growing phase, and he had gotten much, much, taller. He towered over Rein in his customary white suit, his twinkling amber eyes showing a hint of embarrasement.

He had a lean and slender figure, and his voice had gotten that much deeper, even though he had shouted in a rather high pitch.

The Queen gathered herself out of her match making day dream and announced,

"- - -, - - - - - - - - - - - - -!"

* * *

_The Moon Kingdom, Nightfall. _

_Shade's Room. _

_The First Couple. _

**_Knock, knock. _**

Shade didn't even look up from the documents he was reading.

_**Rap, rap. **_

Shade continued to observe the star readings.

_**"SHADE!"**_

That was a rather peculiar knocking sound, Shade thought, and then he realized that it wasn't a knock, it was his dearly beloved's voice; Fine.

Opening the door, Shade quirked an eyebrow at the fuming female.

"I didn't think you were ready to go that far, Fine."

"That's not what it's about, and you know it, Shade!"

He looked down at the Sun Princess. The downward angle at the beauty gave him a distinct sense of longing and desire, but he held it in.

Fine's pink hair had grown quite long, and she now wore it down with her customary top hat. She was wearing a pink blouse with jeans, (Since she claimed it was much easier to go adventuring) that were rather plain but still showed that she had a bit too good of a figure.

Her face was pink from anger, and Shade thought it was rather cute.

Though anger wasn't the only thing that was making Fine's face pink. Shade had grown as well, and had become quite tall and broad shouldered. Instead of his usually yellow princely uniform, he had opted for black clothing in a casual tuxedo style.

His hair had gotten spiky but at it's usual length, and his voice had lowered to a baritone. Cool midnight blue eyes rested on his face, and that might have been the only thing that hadn't changed.

"Can you explain why - - - - - - - - - -!?"

* * *

_The Teardrop Kingdom, Morning._

_A Random Hallway. _

_The Fourth Couple_

Mirlo walked down the hallway, annoyed but her sweet nature preventing her from showing it on her face.

She was engaged. Already. If the first engagement wasn't annoying enough, there had to be a second one after the good years of the Wonder Academy.

To Toma, one of the evil ones at the Academy who had been possesed.. It wasn't his fault, but she still felt a bit standoffish especially since he had interfered with her friend's many times.

And now she was heading over to the Throne Room, to meet the silver haired genius.

It was good for Fushigiboshi to have outside connections, and she was only doing this for her country, she reminded herself.

Again.

Fine and Rein also had their own probelms to solve with their own engagements, which both of them were equally happy and annoyed about, so Mirlo had not gone to ask them for help.

She had grown into a fine woman, with her traditionally short brown hair longer, and down with a blue hairband instead of a hat. Growing a few inches taller, usually she wore a blue elegant simple dress, with a sapphire pendant in the middle that showed off her figure and her breasts..

Which were admittedly bigger than all of the other princesses.

About 10 minutes later...

Mirlo curtsied to her mother, and then faced her fiancee.. Aka Toma. His stylish silver hair hadn't changed, and he still had those half glasses over his blue eyes. His sharp cold features from around 5 years ago was now replaced with a soft boyish look, and he had a sort of half smile on his face.

He now had a lean and lanky figure, and his hands were callused and large from working in his hotel. Talking quietly with the Queen, his voice seemed to have dropped an octave into an pleasing tenor.

Toma, as Mirlo rememberered, was intent on saving his kingdom. So much so that his love had turned into hate, and a deep darkness had taken place. Or so she had been told.

Fine and Rein had fixed up Toma so he was back to his normal self, and now he had turned into his normal self. But..

He had not completely given up on restoring his kingdom, and this was just a step in the process.

Mirlo did not mind becoming a stepping stone, as long as he became king of the Teardrop Kingdom and accepted all of his responsibilites.

Mirlo did not know how to love. She had never had crushes, had never blushed when she saw an handsome boy, and never ever felt mushy or had her heart stutter over a boy.

In a very strange way, she was very much like Fine.

"Ah, Mirlo. Good timing." The Teardrop Queen remarked, looking up from her conversation with Toma.

"I was just talking with Toma about - - - - - - - -."

* * *

Blank spaces.. Blank tones. Blank faces..

What did they say? In some shape or form, all of them had said,

"(Insert Princess Name Here) is going to stay in (Insert Kingdom Name Here) Castle until your marriage!"

Whoa. Blank turned to Tomato Red.

NO FREAKING KIDDING! Who would stay quiet at that?

* * *

**If you would like more, 2 reviews would be very much appreciated. **


End file.
